


Wish Tree (Winter Garden)

by thefilm_blossom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I know it's like 3 days late but whatever, M/M, hwichan are like brothers, inseong is hwiyoung's brother and youngbin is chani's, rochan, side Hwitae and Binseong, soft, this is a secret santa gift for chanishands aka alex so yEah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilm_blossom/pseuds/thefilm_blossom
Summary: Seokwoo wished for happiness. Chanhee wished for someone to talk to. Fate decided the rest.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Wish Tree (Winter Garden)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/gifts).



> Hi everyone! After almost a year of not writing here at all, I'm back with my second annual Rochan Christmas au! This is also a secret santa gift for chanishands aka alex aka my best friend so Alex, this is for you! I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also yes the title was inspired by the Red Velvet Christmas song, it's what helped me come up with this story in the first place so!

🎄

"So, are you going to the wish tree this year?"

Seokwoo glanced up from where he was preparing three beverages at once to find the speaker's face.

"Me?" he queried rhetorically before turning around, calling out to hand each customer their order, his warm smile and cheerful farewell making two of them blush. To Seokwoo, the festive season meant a smile on his handsome features at almost all times, which of course came in handy at their seasonally themed café.

Having dealt with the customers and taking a few moments to think of his answer, he gave a gentle shrug as he turned back towards his particularly excitable co-worker; a sparkly-eyed and petite woman.

"Honestly, I didn't think about it Haeun, why?"

"You know I read your tweets, Seokwoo"

That shut him up particularly quickly. Over the three years that he had worked at Coffee Sijeol, Haeun had always been his closest friend. Having started at the same time and due to how close they were in age, they had spent many hours in one another's company, something Seokwoo was grateful for - though she could be playful, he had always appreciated her company through the many long and busy shifts they'd worked together.

"What tweets?" he responded with an innocently confused expression, tilting his head slightly to add to the act, although they both knew that it wasn't worth it. With a sigh, he admitted defeat - "alright, so maybe I've been thinking about it"

"Knew it!"

The city's wish tree was its main attraction during the Christmas season - hundreds of thousands of people flocked to make their wishes around the towering silver tree every year. Of course, not all of the wishes came true - many of the city's residents didn't believe in its alleged wish-granting that gave the tree its fame, but it was still a treasured tradition to them.

"So," Haeun pushed on, a mischievous glint in her eye, "what are you going to wish for? Don't tell me you told Taeyang first!"

The third and youngest member of the trio was Taeyang, who unlike the other two, was a lot more reserved. Having started at the café a year after Seokwoo and Haeun to help support his budding career as a dancer, the older two had taken him under their wing. His shifts were often a lot more flexible and varied than that of the other two, meaning they didn't see each other as often, but Seokwoo had been known to message either of the two whenever he felt particularly talkative.

"No, I haven't. If I tell him, it won't come true, just as it won't if I tell you either! Come on Haeun, don't you want me to get my wish?"

"You baby, I'm just curious!" Haeun fired back in her usual, playful manner, but Seokwoo refused to budge - even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, part of him really wanted his wish to come true.

As they began to banter again, the clock chimed 5pm, signalling the end of their shifts. Every time the clock reached the next hour, its chimes matched that of a popular Christmas song, and as the first few notes of Last Christmas echoed throughout the café, Seokwoo and Haeun headed into the back to get bundled up all ready for the journey home, their conversation continuing on with them.

"Woonie, it’s Christmas! Please tell me!"

Although he was reluctant, Seokwoo was at his wits ends. Haeun always had the ability to make him give in eventually after enough persuasion, something he found particularly frustrating at times like these. At the last moment, however, Seokwoo had an idea.

"I'll make you a deal! If I go to the wish tree, make my wish and it somehow comes true, then I'll tell you what it was, but if it doesn't happen then I won't"

Not wanting to hear the aftermath when Haeun realised what she'd been roped into, Seokwoo dashed off into the night, pulling his heavy coat more tightly around him as he ran along the winding streets decorated head to toe in shimmering lights.

🎄

"Chanhee, for god's sake, wake up now!"

With a groan, the aforementioned male scrambled out of bed with his ebony hair tousled and cheeks pink with sleep, blinking as his eyes managed to focus on his rather disappointed-looking roommate that stood in the doorway.

It wasn't exactly a rare case - since the holidays had begun, the very idea of Chanhee waking up before midday was laughable. Youngkyun would have laughed too, if he weren't the one who'd woken up Chanhee every day since.

"You've already slept in for ages, please don't go back to bed this time" Youngkyun reiterated a little more urgently this time. Even though he was the older of the two, to him it really didn't feel like it most of the time, which made times like this even harder. Continuing to speak, he then added, "you said you needed to go out"

"I did?" Chanhee replied groggily, rubbing his eyes delicately, trying to dislodge the sleep from them.

"Yes, you did. Christmas is in two days and neither of us are ready"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

Youngkyun's frown returned momentarily at these words - as much as he hated having to act like some kind of dumb parent, he knew Chanhee extremely well and it was already the twenty third - most of the shops would close the next day and he still had things of his own to do. Having another idea pop into his head, he didn't waste time to add it.

"If I ask Inseong really nicely, I'm sure he'll buy you chicken. He and Youngbin are waiting for us outside too"

With a displeased groan, Chanhee's next words came out a little more unhappily, edged with his half-asleep state - "Why are they always dragging us out places? They always ditch us to go kiss under some mistletoe somewhere"

"Honestly I don't know, but just get up and then you'll get your damn chicken. It's not my fault your brother acts all sappy around my brother"

Still not convinced, Chanhee rolled over back onto his side, curling up under his duvet again - although chicken was always tempting, he was tired and at that moment he'd much prefer to stay in bed.

Finally, Youngkyun had had enough. Unceremoniously and with little warning, he grabbed Chanhee by the ankle and pulled hard, trying to get him out of the bed.

"Youngkyun what the hell?!"

"I said get the fuck up!"

Clinging onto the edge of the bed for dear life with Youngkyun still tugging at his leg, Chanhee began trying to kick him away, fighting against it for all he was worth, yelling at the top of his lungs with Youngkyun just pulling harder in retaliation. Neither were willing to relent until Youngkyun gave a sharp tug that caught Chanhee off guard, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

In the commotion that they'd caused, they'd both failed to notice Youngbin and Inseong stood at the door, both only just about managing to stifle their laughter.

"How long have you been there?" Chanhee muttered as he pushed Youngkyun to the side in order to stand up, causing the latter to yell in disdain.

"Long enough" Youngbin responded with a smile, humouring his younger brother's antics.

"What, you weren't too busy snogging for once?" Youngkyun then piped up, moving quickly to dodge the pillow that was thrown at him by Inseong.

"Come on, by the time you two are ready to go, the shops will have shut!"

"Hey! It's not my fault he didn't wake up!"

"I just like my sleep, okay?" Chanhee grumbled, pouting softly. If there was one thing he was good at, it was sleeping - and maybe convincing his brother to let him off easily, too.

Miraculously, within fifteen minutes, Chanhee was finally ready to go, albeit following the other three out of the apartment reluctantly.

Then, however, something came to mind.

"Inseong, you owe me chicken!"

🎄

Four hours, five large shopping bags and two arguments later, the four males had finally finished getting all of their Christmas shopping done - or at least, two of them had, Chanhee and Youngkyun had lost track of their older brothers hours ago.

"Remind me to not go shopping with you next year" Youngkyun grumbled, still seething after being kicked out of the card shop for knocking over half the display during an argument.

"Come on, you love me" Chanhee responded, pouting yet again - seemingly today it was the only thing he was capable of doing.

"Do I really?"

Although he was a little miffed, Youngkyun couldn't help but laugh a little, elbowing the younger and nearly starting their third play-fight of the day in the middle of the street. However, in the midst of their minor squabble, as the chimes of the town hall clock rang out five times, Youngkyun stood back, causing Chanhee to cock his head questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I'd meet Taeyang once he finished up at the studio to go for drinks"

"And you were planning to tell me this when?" Chanhee replied with a frown, "Are you expecting me to take all this back home by myself?"

"I'm sorry okay! I've not seen him in weeks because of his damn schedule, this was the only time he was free" Youngkyun fired back, although he didn't exactly sound angry.

Sighing a little, Chanhee pondered this for a moment. Youngkyun probably knew him best out of everyone, bar perhaps Youngbin, but he also knew Youngkyun just as well, meaning that consequently, he knew perfectly well that if Taeyang was involved, it was immediately Youngkyun's priority.

"But what am I going to do now?"

"Why don't you go to the wish tree, maybe Youngbin and Inseong are there" came Youngkyun's response, although by this point he was beginning to feel guilty, "look, I'll make it up to you"

"How?"

"Chicken on me tomorrow?"

Chanhee was perfectly capable of saying no to everything - everything aside from chicken, that was.

"Okay, fine, you're forgiven"

Youngkyun gave a slightly apologetic smile as thanks, grateful that his best friend hadn't caused a scene about him bailing last minute. With one last wave, he dashed off, determined to not be late.

All of a sudden, Chanhee found himself stood in the middle of the bustling, festive city, all alone among the large crowd.

🎄

There it was. The famous wish tree, glinting brightly, surrounded by various people, all hoping to make their wishes come true. Many were couples, some with young children, others were alone, just like Seokwoo was.

Surrounded by all the shimmering lights and warmly lit faces, Seokwoo knew that he should be happy, as he usually was, but something seemed to be holding him back.

For a moment, he focused on two males a little way away from him, seemingly busy locked in an embrace - all of a sudden, he began to wonder about how happy they must be. How it must feel to be so in love with someone, as they were.

Even though he'd denied Haeun's claims merely minutes before, it was plain that she'd been right - he'd been thinking perhaps too much about what his wish would be. He had everything he could ever want or need, after all - a nice apartment in the heart of the city, a well-paying job, kind and loyal friends.

Well, almost everything.

In a way, by not directly stating his wish to Haeun, it probably meant that the female already knew what it was anyway - as she'd said herself, they knew each other too well.

Even when everything seemed all too perfect for him already, Seokwoo had always had one ambition - to find love.

He wanted a love that felt real and pure and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Of course, telling anyone would be ridiculous, but he couldn't help it - he'd always been a hopeless romantic.

And so, there he stood in front of the towering tree, which even managed to make him look small, with hands clasped and eyes snapping firmly shut.

Rather than say the words out loud, he thought them as hard as he could, heart pounding in his chest as he focused all of his attention onto his only thought with all his might.

Seconds later, though to him it felt like decades, he reopened his eyes, momentarily basking in the glittering lights draped through each sturdy branch before finally turning away, preparing to make his way home.

What he hadn't accounted for, however, was for someone to have been walking behind him just as he turned and stepped forward.

"Hey! Watch out!" the unexpectedly deep voice yelled out in mild annoyance, clearly at least somewhat frustrated at their sudden collision. Blinking in surprise, Seokwoo glanced down, catching sight of the displeased ebony haired male that stood in front of him, his soft pink lips forming a gentle pout.

Before Seokwoo even had a chance to apologize for what had happened, the sulking male had ultimately vanished into the night, leaving Seokwoo stood there completely perplexed, wondering what on earth that had been about.

🎄

Chanhee definitely was not best pleased as he made his way through the streets, headed towards the wish tree. It was starting to get even colder and really all he wanted was to go back home. However, he figured if he could find his brother and Inseong, maybe he'd at least have someone to talk to, assuming they weren't too busy kissing.

This was the real issue with his brother and his only true friend being taken - somehow, he always felt lonely when they had someone else to spend their time with when he was all alone.

Joining the thronging crowd headed for the wish tree, Chanhee remained caught up in thought, hardly noticing how he suddenly ended up standing right by the tree, bathed in its radiant glow.

Until that moment, the idea of making his own wish hadn't even occurred to him. Or at least, it hadn't until he glanced up, momentarily captivated by the tree.

It couldn't hurt to try, could it?

Eyes fluttering closed, he murmured the one thought that had been occupying his mind under his breath - "I wish that I had someone to talk to no matter what"

He stayed still for a few moments before blinking a little, taking a moment to glance around, although that was a mistake as his eyes landed on Youngbin and Inseong who, as usual, were happily preoccupied with each other's company as opposed to his.

He should've known wishes don't come true.

Turning away from the tree, he decided it was about time he headed home, having had enough of being abandoned for one day.

Of course, fate just had to make everything even worse for him.

As he was bumped into by a tall male, he momentarily lost his temper - "Hey! Watch out!" he yelled with a pout before turning away again, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he already had.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so great after all.

🎄

If he had any other job, Seokwoo probably wouldn't have been happy to be working on Christmas Eve, but having the last shift of the day until after Christmas at the café proved to be well worth it. As this was one of the few times he actually had a shift with both Haeun and Taeyang, which was always enjoyable, what more could he want?

Unfortunately, even as he smiled at each customer that entered the café, there was just one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about - would his wish be granted or not?

"Seokwoo, stop daydreaming! It's Christmas Eve! We have customers to deal with!" Haeun's chipper voice brought him out of his thoughts for the umpteenth time that day, her expression one of mild confusion. Maybe she was imagining things, but he seemed oddly quieter than usual.

When the three headed for their break, Haeun immediately began her interrogation - "what's up with you today?"

"Me? Nothing!" Seokwoo responded in his usual cheerful manner, though the way he bounced on his toes apprehensively clearly countered this.

Even Taeyang wasn't fooled - "Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Come on!" Haeun intervened once more, "tell us now!"

Before Seokwoo could even begin to speak, all three of them were unceremoniously told to head back to work, which they did without complaint, all three of them stopped as they stumbled upon the commotion that was happening at the door.

"Chanhee get the hell off me you'll make us look like idiots!"

"I don't even want to be here, you're only here to see your damn boyfriend"

"That's because it's Christmas Eve and Youngbin would kill me if you slept in, now let go of me!"

As Youngkyun and Chanhee's commotion continued, Seokwoo and Haeun began to catch on to what was happening, sharing a knowing glance before looking at Taeyang, Haeun nudging him slightly.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you heard them too" Haeun insisted with a mischievous smile, "go on, aren't you happy he's here?"

Before Taeyang could respond, Youngkyun and Chanhee were at the counter, having sorted out their scuffle, though shooting furious glares at each other.

"Hi.."

"Oh, hi" Youngkyun responded, trying to act as though he definitely hadn't intentionally planned this, "Can I get my usual and a slice of quiche? Oh, and will you come to Inseong's party tonight? You can bring your friends too"

Taeyang stopped for a second before nodding slightly, "Okay, but why are you telling me this now?"

Youngkyun looked a little perplexed for a second, as if unsure what to answer, but that didn't matter - Chanhee was more than willing to answer for him.

"He wanted to see you again, he's been pining all damn week" he responded smugly, which earned him a swift kick from Youngkyun.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot"

All the whilst this was going on, Seokwoo was preparing the drink for Youngkyun, listening in to the hilarious conversation as he worked. However, something sparked his attention, just for a moment - something that Haeun noticed too.

"That friend of Kyun's, he's on our side huh?" she muttered with a mischievous smile, one which Seokwoo attempted to return before turning back to hand Youngkyun his food and drink.

"We'll all see you there tonight" he confirmed with a cheerful smile, waving the two males away as they left the cafe, squabbling all the way.

With nothing more to do for the moment, the three chose to relax a little, cleaning up the counter for the third time that day. Whilst they did so, Haeun was the first to start talking.

"How did you of all people end up with someone like that?" she joked, deliberately addressing Taeyang.

"Hey! Don't start snooping into my love life, I thought we were talking about Seokwoo's weirdness"

"Good point! So! Seok, what's up? Anything you want to tell us?"

Glancing at both of his friends' curious expressions, Seokwoo paused for a moment, trying to come up with something to say.

"You know, I've been wondering why it is that Taeyang's got a long term boyfriend and you're still single"

"Excuse me?!"

🎄

Chanhee wasn't exactly happy about being forced to go to his brother's boyfriend's Christmas party, but he didn't exactly have a choice - he'd prefer to live out this next Christmas peacefully than die a painful death.

When he arrived with Youngkyun, the party was already in full swing, jam-packed with people already having a good time.

“How the hell does your brother even know this many people?!” Chanhee yelled incredulously over the loud Christmas songs playing through the speakers.

“Beats me, if he’s not with Youngbin he’s normally up in his room drawing!”

Although they both considered wading through the tons of people in order to find people they knew, Youngkyun had a better idea, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Fuck this mess, I’m calling Taeyang” he muttered, putting the phone to his ear, “hi we’re at the entrance, please fucking save us”

Luckily for them, within two or so minutes, they caught sight of Taeyang and his two friends, forcing their way over to them.

“I guess we should do introductions?” Youngkyun shouted, to which Taeyang nodded slightly.

“Youngkyun, these are my friends Seokwoo and Haeun”

“It’s nice to meet you guys, this annoying little shit here is Chanhee, my roommate, and my brother’s boyfriend’s brother – I know, it’s confusing”

With everyone fully introduced, the five of them got to talking, discussing everything from jobs to the party itself and coincidentally, Youngkyun’s brother.

“How does Inseong even know this many people?” Taeyang enquired as he was bumped into for the fifth time that evening.

“Beats us, that’s what we said as well” Youngkyun responded with a shrug before glancing around for a moment, as if trying to put off something.

“What’s up? Are you okay?” Taeyang queried almost immediately, picking up on the signals a little too well, which made the other three all share a look.

“Yeah, actually, I was wondering.. if maybe you wanted to dance with me?”

Noticing Taeyang’s surprised and momentarily frozen expression, Haeun decided to take action, pushing the former forward, grinning cheekily as she did so – “what he means is, yes, he does want to, now go!”

Watching the couple awkwardly walk away, both clearly embarrassed after the encounter, Haeun had yet another idea.

“Those two will be the death of themselves, I swear. Seok, I’m going to go keep an eye on them, okay?”

Before Seokwoo could even begin to argue against this, Haeun was gone, leaving Seokwoo and Chanhee, who had only met five minutes beforehand, all alone.

🎄

“So...”

“So?”

“So, your name is Seokwoo, right?”

“Yes, that’s right”

“Can I call you Woonie Poonie?”

“What?”

Chanhee's mischievous grin, strikingly unlike Haeun’s, blossomed onto the younger’s face as he repeated himself – “can I call you Woonie Poonie?”

“Why?”

“Because it sounds funny!”

Seokwoo stopped for a moment, eyeing the younger as he thought of his response. For some reason, he didn’t feel as though he should reject it – after all, what was the harm in it?

“Okay, you can call me it” he responded with a light laugh, making the usually stubborn younger laugh as well.

“So, tell me something about yourself” Seokwoo asked after the laughter died out, “how come you’re roommates with Taeyang’s boyfriend?”

“Well, what happened is that about 6 years ago, his older brother started dating my older brother and they spent all their time together – who am I kidding, they still do! But because he and I were still kind of young, our mums insisted on them taking us with them whenever they went places, and because we were forced to spend so much time together, we figured out that we’re actually pretty good friends and got a place together when he turned 18 last year. Or at least, we were good friends, until he got a boyfriend as well..”

Seokwoo suddenly frowned, confused by the younger’s sudden change in tone – “are you not happy that he’s with Taeyang then?”

Sighing a little, Chanhee shook his head, glancing up at the male to initiate eye contact.

“It’s not that I’m not happy for him, of course I am, he’s my best friend and he deserves to be happy. I live with him, remember, I know how much Taeyang means to him. But at the same time.. ever since they got together, he’s been ditching me every so often so that he can see Taeyang instead. When my brother Youngbin used to do it to see Inseong, I never minded because it meant that I still got to hang out with someone, I had Youngkyun to talk to whenever our brothers went off kissing somewhere, but nowadays, I don’t. I’m just left all alone, and honestly it just really sucks”

Whatever Seokwoo had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t that – the last thing he’d been expecting was that. But, in an odd way, he didn’t mind it. With a gentle smile, he held out his hand, offering for the younger to take it.

“What are you doing?”

“Come with me, it’s too noisy in here, we’ll find somewhere better to talk”

As they wandered out of the marquee, hand in hand, a certain small female on the other side of the room clapped her hands together excitedly.

Maybe this was going to work after all.

🎄

“So, he grabbed my leg and started pulling really hard! The problem with him is that he works out too often, he’s pretty strong now! I kept on clinging to my bed as best as I could but he caught me off guard and we both fell on the floor!” Chanhee recounted to Seokwoo, whose peals of laughter rang loud and clear in the night air, “our brothers found it funny too, like they always do”

“You’re telling me it took you that long to wake up?! Are you a log in disguise or something?”

“A very funny log, you mean” Chanhee confirmed, grinning a little, “sleeping is one of my many talents”

“Do those talents also include bragging?”

“How did you know?!” Chanhee responded in mock horror, unable to help himself as Seokwoo nearly fell off the bench they were sat on from laughing too hard.

Having left the heaving large marquee for the much quieter winter night, Seokwoo and Chanhee had found a bench a little while away from the marquee, facing the wish tree that was still shining gloriously through the dark sky.

Seokwoo chose to take the time to watch the tree once more, remembering the day before and letting his previous fears almost threaten to take over. Turning to Chanhee, as though searching for consolation, he asked a question he never intended to ask.

“If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?”

Chanhee stopped for a moment. He was already certain his wish wouldn’t come true, so what was the harm in telling someone it?

“I’d wish for someone to talk to. Someone I can spend time with when everyone else ditches me and leaves me behind. But that’s not going to happen anyway”

At these words, Seokwoo frowned, a little confused by the younger’s last words.

“Why is it not going to happen? What proof do you have?”

Chanhee immediately went silent – the truth was, of course he didn’t have proof. Just being there with Seokwoo had begun to make his scepticism disappear – without even realising it, he’d already trusted the male enough to confide in some of his biggest fears.

“But what about you?” he then added, deciding to dodge what he’d been asked moments beforehand, “What would you wish for?”

“I can’t say”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Seokwoo responded with a gentle tone, “it’s something I really want to happen, and I’m scared of it not happening”

“But why?”

Seokwoo then deliberately made eye contact with the stubborn younger male who eyed him curiously, attempting to stall whilst he thought up an appropriate response.

However, that wasn’t necessary. For whatever reason it was, something shifted in him the moment that their eyes met. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he needed to do. Grabbing the younger’s hand, ignoring the protests of the aforementioned male as he did so, he lead the male over to the wish tree, both of them basking in the warm glow as they approached.

Watching the younger carefully, Seokwoo felt a sudden twinge in his heart as Chanhee, whose protests had immediately ceased, began to smile. Maybe it was just the night air, or the twinkling lights, but to Seokwoo, Chanhee looked beautiful. In that moment, he realised what had actually happened - his wish had actually come true.

“Chanhee,” he began to say softly, gaining the boy’s attention almost immediately. Gulping slightly, he braced both the younger and himself for what he was about to do by what he then added, “I’m going to do something crazy, and I want you to promise me you won’t hate me for it”

“Why would I hate yo-“

Before Chanhee could finish speaking, Seokwoo leaned in carefully, pressing his lips softly against the younger’s in a brief, sweet kiss.

Whatever Chanhee had expected, it definitely wasn’t this. But that didn’t matter – the moment their lips met, he too felt the sudden shift in his heart. Gently, he too returned the kiss, Seokwoo’s warmth more than enough to make him forget about the cold night air.

As they pulled away, the city’s main clock began to chime twelve. Glancing at each other, they shared a gentle smile before speaking.

“Merry Christmas, Chanhee”

“Merry Christmas, Seokwoo”

That night, both of them learned that if you take a chance, your wish will come true.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehehe if you read my last rochan christmas au the ending might sound a little familiar! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! Let's hope 2020 will be great!
> 
> side note: idk if anyone will pick up on this, but during writing, my autocorrect kept changing every word to quiche, so to honour it, I've left it in. Thank you for reading!


End file.
